Question: Assume this original statement below is true: You should not use your cell phone when driving a car. Choose the statement that must also be true logically:
Solution: Only the contrapositive of the original statement must be true. Find the contrapositive. In other words, find the statement that reverses and negates both the hypothesis and conclusion. In this case, the contrapositive is "If you are using your cell phone, then you should not be driving a car."